how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooter
|job = Waiter, cafeteria worker at Lily's Kindergarten |romances= Lily Aldrin (ex-girlfriend) Stripper Lily (future wife) }} Scooter was Lily's boyfriend in high school who was originally determined to become a baseball umpire ( ) but failed to meet the requirements.( ) Since then, he has been shown as the years went by to work as a waiter ( ) and a cafeteria worker ( ) in an effort to regain Lily's affection. Relationship with Lily In 1994, Jeff ("Scooter"/Bill) meets Lily as a teenager in high school. She bosses him into changing his name from Jeff to Scooter before also making him take up drinking alcohol underage. He is shown to be very sensitive to violence (or, at least, to her assaulting a public official) when Lily slaps a police officer. ( ) Scooter and Lily almost had sex while they were dating, but because he did not cross a certain boundary, she - and eventually with some convincing, Marshall - did not count it as the first time she had sex. She broke up with Scooter at their senior prom because she did not want to continue dating him when she went to college, so that she could pursue her dreams of being an artist ( ), right before the picture ( ), but he continues to be in love with her even after she marries Marshall. Scooter went out to lunch with Lily to try and get them back together again when a comment she made led him to believe that she would be attracted to him if he was a waiter, thus getting a job as one. This is shown when, years later, he waited on Karen and Ted when they went out to lunch ( ). He, now known as Bill, even went so far as to crash Lily and Marshall's wedding to ask Lily to run away with him before and during the wedding ceremony before chased out by Brad, their groomsman and impromptu bouncer. ( ) Eventually, Bill went on to work as a cafeteria worker at the school where Lily teaches kindergarten to continue trying to win her over, confessing his love for her and asking her to run off with him, resorting to making cute, pleading expressions after she told him that there was no chance they could ever be together. Because of this heartbroken look, Lily added "right now", leaving him to continue to hope for a future together with her. When she does finally manage to definitively tell him that she will never be interested in a romantic relationship with him again, Marshall falls for his demeanor and intervenes, adding in "right now" in Lily's stead, stating, "Hang in there, Scoots, I'm not going to live forever." ( ) Future Ted also reveals that in the future, Scooter marries Lily's stripper doppleganger, Jasmine. He and Jasmine are shown to be working as cafeteria servers. Episode Appearances # (first appearance; flashback) #First Time in New York (mentioned only) # # # # (flashback only; cameo) # (flashback only) # Notes and Trivia *His last name was never revealed. *In Season Two, it is revealed that his real name is Bill, but as of Season Eight, he claims that his name is Jeff. Whether this is him using his middle name, another nickname, a legal name change from Jeff to Bill, or a continuity error is unknown. It's also possible that in the former situation, Scooter was lying to Brad to get past him so he could find Lily. *Lily only dated him because he looked a bit like , the leader of . *Scooter is played by David Burtka, the real-life husband of Neil Patrick Harris who plays Barney (making him the third real-life spouse, of a main cast member, to appear on the show. The first was Alexis Denisof and the second was Taran Killam). The two have twin children born October 12, 2010.People Magazine: Neil Patrick Harris Welcomes 'Happy, Healthy' Twins October 15, 2010. Retrieved November 27, 2010. *In , it is revealed that he eventually marries Stripper Lily. References External Links * * Category:Characters Category:recurring characters Category:The gang's co-workers Category:Males Category:Villains